


Mini-fics (Eruri)

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Death, Fishing, Guilt, M/M, also Mike, because why not, hints of Neetwin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petites histoires/scènes courtes, regroupées ici pour faire plus simple. Elles sont indépendantes, donc à lire dans l'ordre ou dans le désordre !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheval de guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scène située après la guerre
> 
> Celle-là était censée être légère mais en fin de compte non ;__;

Allongée à bonne distance de la barrière en bois, la jument agita paresseusement les oreilles lorsqu'elle entendit Levi l'appeler. Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla hésiter à interrompre sa sieste au soleil chaud et printanier, mais à un claquement de bouche spécifique de son ancien maître, elle releva la tête et lâcha un petit hennissement. L'animal bascula une, deux fois sur son flanc pour se redresser, s'appuya péniblement sur ses deux jambes tremblantes et poussa avec difficulté pour se mettre debout. 

Tandis que Poudre s'approchait d'un pas lent et fatigué, Levi considéra une nouvelle fois les dégâts que la guerre et la vieillesse avaient causés sur son ancienne monture. La courbure de son dos, autrefois solide, s'était incroyablement creusée au point qu'on aurait dit que la jument allait s’affaisser à tout moment et se briser en deux comme un vulgaire pantin. La couleur bai de sa robe n'était plus uniforme et parcourue de reflets brillants, signe de sa bonne santé, et ses poils peluchaient en touffes épaisses. Sa tête fatiguée était blanche autour des yeux et du museau. La jument avait une apparence misérable et tout son corps faisait penser à un vieil animal empaillé. Il ne restait plus rien de la fière monture qui avait vu la chute des titans. Les os de ses hanches et de ses épaules étaient saillants, et son ventre rebondi était comme un poids insupportable qu'elle devait constamment porter sur ses jambes frêles. Elle continuait pourtant de fixer Levi de ses yeux creux, reconnaissant sa présence alors que la plupart des vieux chevaux refusaient toute compagnie.

Sa démarche était si pénible que Levi s'en voulut de l'avoir fait se lever. Le vétérinaire avait diagnostiqué un syndrome métabolique propre aux chevaux âgés, et on avait mis la santé pitoyable de l'animal sur le compte de la vieillesse et des années de service. 

Pourtant, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les raisons n'étaient pas simplement physiques. Les montures qu'il avait eu étaient au moins aussi nombreuses que les camarades qu'il avait perdu, et jamais il n'avait réussi à oublier la terreur dans les yeux des chevaux. Même une fois rentrées à l'intérieur des Murs, les bêtes étaient traumatisées dès leur première expédition et certaines n'étaient même plus capable de continuer leur travail, s'affolant à la vue du moindre titan. C'était quelque chose qu'il haïssait, parce qu'il y voyait une des plus grandes injustices de la guerre contre les titans. Il y avait toujours la faible consolation de penser que les hommes qui mourraient sur le champ de bataille savaient pour quoi ils s'étaient engagés, qu'ils avaient une connaissance même infime du danger auquel ils allaient faire face et qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour défendre la vie de leurs congénères. Mais les titans n'attaquaient pas les chevaux, et les bêtes étaient précipitées dans un combat qui n'était pas le leur, qui les privaient de leur liberté et de leur vie.

Les titans anéantis, les chevaux encore opérationnels étaient maintenant gardés pour explorer le monde. Beaucoup avaient été abattus parce qu'ils étaient trop vieux ou infirmes, sauf si les soldats refusaient d'être les bourreaux de leurs fidèles compagnons. Libérées dans le vaste étendu de plaines en dehors des Murs, on avait retrouvées les vieilles montures mortes pour la plupart à quelques kilomètres à peine, épuisées ou incapables de se débrouiller seules. On avait donc construit des enclos et des abris, et les soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration rendaient parfois visite aux vieux coursiers. 

La vieille jument parvint à la hauteur de Levi et ferma les yeux de contentement en reniflant la pomme rouge qu'il lui avait apportée. Elle ouvrit la bouche et croqua le fruit malgré ses vieilles dents usées, mais elle avait du mal à s'alimenter et la moitié de la pomme tomba dans l'herbe.

Levi grimpa par-dessus la rambarde de bois, ramassa la moitié de fruit et la tendit à la jument. Il frotta son front entre les deux yeux, là où elle aimait le plus qu'on la caresse. Il flatta son encolure, décrochant au passage des peluches de poils et recouvrant ses mains de sueur et de poussière. Étrangement, le contact des chevaux sous ses mains ne lui avait jamais semblé sale mais plutôt réconfortant.

«Alors, ma vieille...tu t'es encore roulée dans la poussière, pas vrai? Tch. Y'en a que la crasse rend heureux.» 

Il avait toujours trouvé stupide l'idée de parler à un cheval puisqu'il ne le comprenait pas, et il avait toujours préféré remplacer les paroles par des gestes d'attention. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il lui semblait important que Poudre entende sa voix. 

Au même moment, il entendit Erwin l'appeler et vit l'homme blond s'approcher de la barrière.

Dans sa main, un fusil. 

Levi détourna les yeux.

C'était ridicule. Il voulait cacher les yeux de la jument pour qu'elle ne voit pas l'arme. 

« Levi. »

La voix d'Erwin était douce, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qui traversait la tête de Levi. Il se rapprocha de la barrière, une main toujours sur l'encolure de Poudre comme pour la rassurer. 

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cela ? » 

« Non. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ça sert à rien, regarde-la. Elle passe son temps à pisser et elle arrive à peine à bouffer... »

Il se détourna d'Erwin et les yeux fermés, il colla son front contre celui de la jument, espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Elle baissa la tête et se frotta contre son épaule. Derrière lui, Erwin franchit la barrière et Levi vit l'ancien commandant palper l'épaule de l'animal. 

« Elle a été courageuse jusqu'au bout. »

« Oui... »

Sa gorge se noua et il sentit ses yeux le brûler. C'était juste un cheval, il le savait. 

« Donne-moi le fusil » dit-il d'une voix résolue. 

Erwin le regarda d'un œil inquiet mais il lui tendit l'arme.

« Ok. Je sais pas si t'en as quelque chose à foutre, mais j'espère que tu verras ça comme un remerciement pour tout ce que toi et les tiens vous avez fait pour nous » déclara Levi.

Il renifla et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de l'animal. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et Erwin se plaça derrière lui. La jument le fixait de ses yeux lourds et épuisés lorsqu'il arma le fusil et le mit en joue. Ses mains tremblaient et il n'essaya même plus de contrôler ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Il avait pourtant fait ça des dizaines de fois lors des expéditions, tranchant la gorge des chevaux blessés et agonisants lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer. Il n'y avait même pas la consolation de se dire que le fusil était une manière plus noble d'achever l'animal. Il aurait préféré que le sang gicle sur ses vêtements et tâche ses mains. 

Il regarda la jument et ne fut même pas soulagé de la voir fermer les yeux, comme si elle acceptait son sort et encourageait Levi à presser la détente. 

Le coup partit sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la balle s'enfonça dans le poitrail de l'animal. Poudre s'effondra dans l'herbe dans un bruit de craquement d'os. 

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa la main sur sa tête, mais la vieille jument avait déjà cessé de respirer. 

La main d'Erwin empoigna doucement son épaule et il tourna ses yeux humides vers lui.

« C'était juste un putain de canasson, je suis con ! » dit-il en riant. « J'en ai vu des centaines mourir, et j'en ai butté tellement ! »

Erwin lui ôta le fusil des mains et serra Levi contre lui. 

« Et c'est le dernier cheval de guerre que tu auras à abattre, Levi. C'est promis. »


	2. Salle d'attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...on va dire que le hasard fait parfois bien les choses ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Un quart d'heure qu'il patiente et il n'en peut déjà plus de cette salle d'attente aux couleurs pastelles jaune-saumon. Il fait trop chaud, et plus le temps passe, plus la petite salle se remplit de gens, des vieux pour la plupart. Et puis il y a ce jeune couple qui vient d'arriver et décide de se mettre à une chaise de distance de lui. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, ils perdent déjà patience et s'agitent comme des chiots, elle se penchant vers lui en gloussant tout bas et lui prenant un air pseudo mature et viril pour lui dire d'arrêter. 

Les bras croisés, Levi fait de son mieux pour ne pas quitter la pièce dans la seconde. Il a attendu six mois pour obtenir un rendez-vous, un banal examen cardiologique après quelques malaises, surtout dû au stress selon lui. Encore quelques minutes de patience, et ce sera terminé. 

Il jette un coup d’œil à la table basse sur laquelle s'empilent des magazines désordonnés et déchirés, de vrais nids à microbes qu'il ne touche jamais, quand bien même il en aurait envie (il n'est pas fan des magazines qu'on y trouve. Un pur concentré de clichés, cuisine et beauté pour ces dames, voitures et chasse pour ces messieurs). Rien que de voir les gens mouiller leurs doigts pour tourner les pages lui donne la nausée. 

Sa jambe se met à sautiller dans un tic nerveux. En face de lui, un couple de personnes âgées. L'homme n'arrive pas à décider s'il veut garder sa casquette ou la confier à son épouse. Les deux gosses à côté ne cessent de chuchoter, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. A leur droite un peu plus loin, il entend la secrétaire s'occuper d'un nouveau patient, vérifiant son nom, son adresse et son numéro de téléphone, les récitant à tue-tête dans tout le service comme elle le fait pour chaque nouveau venu. La voix qui lui répond est aussi grave et chaude qu'un bon thé noir. 

L'homme est invité à pénétrer dans l'espace d'attente et Levi jette un petit coup d’œil sur le côté, juste le temps d’apercevoir ce type qui est d'une taille immense, cheveux blonds, pantalon beige et chemise bleue ciel. Il lance un bonjour chaleureux auquel personne ne répond hormis le petit vieux, et se rapproche de plus en plus du siège libre à côté de Levi. Le blond le salue directement et Levi est contraint de relever la tête. Le sourire en face de lui pourrait le mettre à terre même pendant ses plus mauvais jours. Des dents blanches et parfaites, des lèvres charnues, des yeux d'un bleu saphir, pétillants de confiance, des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Et un corps d'athlète que Levi n'a pas le temps de détailler parce que cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il fixe l'homme du regard. 

Le blond fait un geste pour signifier qu'il va s'asseoir auprès de lui, et Levi répond par un vague hochement de tête. La salle est petite, les fauteuils très rapprochés, et au moment où l'homme s’assoit, Levi sent la chaleur de sa cuisse ( _une putain de cuisse_ ) contre la sienne. L'homme inspire un grand coup et masse son genou, visiblement nerveux. Levi continue de l'observer en coin. Sa main est énorme, ses doigts longs et sûrement très compétents. Le blond doit se rendre compte que Levi l'observe car il tourne la tête et lui adresse un nouveau petit sourire auquel Levi est incapable de répondre. Il détourne le regard, faisant mine d'observer le tableau abstrait (une poire avec des lignes rouges et noires dans tous les sens) en face de lui. 

L'homme croise les jambes et l’œil de Levi est attiré par la ligne gracieuse de la jambe qui reste en suspens, le mollet bien dessiné découvert du pantalon. Le docteur appelle le couple de petits vieux qui se lève laborieusement et quitte la salle d'attente. Le blond les regarde partir et recommence à masser sa cuisse, s'éclaircissant la gorge. 

Il continue pendant plusieurs minutes, sans s'en rendre compte visiblement. Le bruit du tissus et la vue de cette main divine à côté de sa propre main ridiculement petite met les nerfs de Levi à vif. Il imagine leurs deux mains entrelacées, celle du blond au-dessus de la sienne pendant qu'il lui fait l'amour. Une salle d'attente n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour avoir ce genre de pensées, et la chaleur de la pièce n'arrange rien.

« Hey, ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de faire ça ? C'est légèrement chiant. »

Le blond le regarde avec des grands yeux et le jeune couple lâche un «  _putain_  » avant de se mettre à glousser. Les joues de Levi sont en feu mais il refuse de détourner le regard. 

« Je suis désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte que je faisais ça, veuillez m'excuser » dit le blond en lui adressant un nouveau sourire fatal. Levi ne répond pas.

« En fait je suis un peu nerveux pour mon examen. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre tant de café avant de venir. »

Il regarde droit en face de lui et Levi ignore s'il se parle à lui-même ou s'il essaye de continuer la conversation.

« Faut passer au thé, dans ce cas-là » marmonne-t-il.

« Ah, vous avez sans doute raison... mais je n'y ai jamais rien compris, en réalité » répond le blond avec un petit rire.

« C'est pourtant simple. »

« Vraiment ? »

Levi n'arrive pas à savoir si l'homme se fout de lui ou s'il vire à peine discrètement vers le flirt. 

« Ouais. Puisque vous avez l'air d'être le genre étalon solide qui picole du café à longueur de journée, prenez du thé noir, c'est tout. » 

Et il détourne à nouveau la tête, espérant et n'espérant pas que le blond va ajouter quelque chose.

« D'accord, merci du conseil. Vous ne connaîtriez pas une bonne boutique, par hasard ? »

Levi le regarde en face, ahuri à l'idée que le blond est vraiment décidé à poursuivre cette conversation ridicule dans une salle d'attente d'hôpital. La question a pourtant l'air sincère, et à contrecœur (pas tout à fait, en fait) il sort de son porte-feuille une petite carte de visite.

« Je tiens une boutique. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit, comme si par dieu sait quel pouvoir, il avait deviné depuis le début que Levi tenait un magasin de thé et qu'il était content d'arriver à ses fins. 

« Merci, je ne manquerai pas de la visiter. Je m'appelle Erwin Smith, au fait » dit-il en mettant soigneusement la carte dans sa poche de pantalon. 

Levi hoche la tête et le silence retombe entre eux mais maintenant que l'homme a son adresse et son numéro de téléphone, Levi ne se sent plus obligé de jouer les chieurs, même lorsque le blond recommence à se masser la cuisse. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur appelle le nom de Levi. Alors qu'il se lève et passe devant le blond, l'homme lui souhaite bonne chance avant d'ajouter :

« Donc, c'est bien du thé noir que j'ai senti sur vous ? »

Il sourit encore, certain maintenant que Levi a compris son petit jeu. Levi travaille toute la journée dans la boutique, manipule les thés sans arrêt. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se changer avant de venir à son rendez-vous. Le type a flirté avec lui depuis le début.

« Tch. Vous êtes tordu. »

Le petit rire grave résonne derrière lui tandis qu'il quitte la salle d'attente, comme une promesse que le blond lui rendra visite très bientôt.


	3. Coup de téléphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [He's not at home](http://writeworld.org/post/134157621590/hes-not-at-home)
> 
> Levi va probablement assassiner Hanji la prochaine fois qu'il la voit....
> 
> /!\ Contenu explicite

Erwin venait tout juste de lui retirer son pantalon quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Levi grogna et fit mine de décrocher l'appareil sur la table de nuit, mais Erwin le tira par les jambes pour le garder à sa hauteur.

« Laisse ça, ils rappelleront. »

Sa voix était grave et avide, signe que Levi allait passer un bon quart d'heure s'il laissait tomber maintenant. Après cinq coups, la sonnerie carillonnante s'arrêta. Levi l'avait de toute façon déjà oubliée dès le moment où Erwin s'était appliqué à promener ses lèvres sur la bosse proéminente qui s'était formée sous son boxer noir.

« Merde... », lâcha Levi dans un murmure tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. 

Il avait rêvé de ça toute la semaine, et maintenant, _enfin_ , Erwin était là et ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux pour un tas de trucs qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

Les longs doigts d'Erwin commencèrent à palper ses burnes, le faisant se cambrer dans un gémissement de soulagement. 

Au même moment, le téléphone se remit à sonner. 

« Putain, fait chier... »

« Ne t'en occupe pas » dit Erwin sans interrompre ses caresses. 

Levi essaya de suivre son conseil, se concentrant sur les lèvres curieuses qui continuaient de le taquiner par dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement de plus en plus humide.

Mais le téléphone continuait de sonner, impossible à ignorer.

« Bordel de merde. T'avises pas d'arrêter» gronda Levi en attrapant le combiné.

Erwin n'en avait pas la moindre intention.

« Allô ? »

La voix de Levi était encore plus claquante que d'habitude, et de l'autre côté de l'appareil, la voix d'Hanji lui transperça les oreilles.

« Levi ! Wow, tu sors du lit ou quoi ? T'as l'air heureux comme un ours qui vient de pisser du gravier! »

« Merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux Hanji ? »

« Tu pourrais me passer Erwin, s'te plaît ? C'est pour le boulot, c'est sérieux Minus, j'te jure. »

Ils se regardèrent, la même pensée leur traversant l'esprit. Si Levi lui passait Hanji maintenant, ils en auraient pour des heures. D'un geste de la main, Erwin lui fit signe de prendre le message pour lui. 

« Il est pas à la maison pour le moment » répondit Levi. 

Au même instant, Erwin dégagea le membre de Levi qui se dressa entre ses jambes. Il ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit avant d'engouffrer les premiers centimètres dans sa bouche chaude.

« Ah ! Putain de co... » 

Le cri qu'il venait de pousser interrompit Hanji qui avait recommencé à parler sans que Levi sache de quoi, et un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« Levi, qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. 

« Putain, rien ! Je me suis cogné le doigt de pied contre le fauteuil, c'est tout... »

C'était impossible de se concentrer. Pas quand les grands yeux bleus d'Erwin étaient rivés sur lui pendant que sa bouche le parcourait avidement, envoyant des chocs de plaisir dans tout son corps.

« Ok Minus, te perds pas entre les meubles, hein ? » reprit Hanji.

« Ta gueule, binoclarde. Donne-moi le putain de message pour Erwin, qu'on en finisse. »

Il sentait son érection heurter les murs de la gorge d'Erwin. Ils se resserraient autour de lui à mesure que le blond aspirait, le rapprochant dangereusement de sa libération. 

« Ok, ok. Tu lui diras que le repas de demain midi avec Nile n'est plus au Restaurant Rosa. On l'a déplacé au restaurant Le Bout du Monde. Attends, je vais te dire où ça se trouve... »

L'allusion à Nile aurait pu lui faire perdre l'appétit en une seconde, mais heureusement Erwin était suffisamment doué pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque de ce côté-là. 

Levi entendait Hanji cliquer et pianoter sur son ordinateur, marmonner et rire pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il était trop perdu dans la chaleur de la gorge d'Erwin, sa respiration de plus en plus sonore. Les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, il ne sentit même pas que le téléphone lui glissait de la main et il commença à gémir. 

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji l'appelle en hurlant.

Frustré, agacé et obligé de se taire alors qu'Erwin faisait de son mieux pour lui rendre la vie impossible, il récupéra l'appareil et le plaqua contre son oreille. 

« J'suis là. »

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« Quel bruit ? Magne-toi Hanji, j'ai un truc au four, ça brûle», réussit-il à articuler d'une voix à peu près normale.

« Tu cuisines quoi ? » 

« Un soufflé » lâcha Levi dans un soupir. Erwin eut un petit rire contre son érection. 

« Oh, tu m'en garderas une part ? » demanda Hanji d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Non. »

« Ok, pardon Capitaine. Bon alors. En fait le restaurant est deux rues plus loin, 230 Rue de Sina, c'est noté Minus ? »

« Ouais, super, ça coule. Euh, roule. J'te laisse. »

« Ok, bonne ... »

Il n'attendit pas la fin et raccrocha le combiné. Il lâcha un long soupir et agrippa brusquement les cheveux d'Erwin, l'attirant plus près encore jusqu'à ce que le blond ait le visage collé à son abdomen. Erwin se mit à murmurer, envoyant des vibrations contre sa raideur. Maintenant, il avait quartier libre et était décidé à en profiter. Sa bouche se rétrécie encore davantage autour du membre qui commençait à déverser son envie sur sa langue et dans sa gorge pendant qu'il enlevait complètement le boxer noir. Les deux mains d'Erwin se saisirent des cuisses de Levi et les écartèrent au maximum, savourant le contact de la peau douce et tremblante. Au-dessus de lui, les gémissements de Levi s'étaient transformés en suite de jurons et de petits cris qui l'encouragèrent. Il caressa l'ouverture de muscles du bout du doigt et la força doucement à s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il y entre complètement et que Levi lâche un sanglot étouffé. Les mouvements de sa tête continuaient à l'avaler en distrayant Levi, et bientôt Erwin put insérer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, leur faisant adopter un rythme en cadence avec celui de sa bouche. 

D'après les muscles de son ventre qui se contractaient, Levi était proche, et même très proche. Erwin s'apprêtait à plonger plus profondément encore, lorsque l'horrible sonnerie retentit pour la troisième fois. Au comble du désespoir, Levi lâcha un long « non » dans un sanglot pathétique et fit bouger ses hanches pour accentuer son plaisir. Erwin ne relâcha pas le rythme. Le téléphone continuait de sonner, précipitant l'orgasme de Levi qui était trop frustré et stressé à l'idée d'être encore interrompu. Il emplit la gorge d'Erwin dans un dernier cri et s'écroula sur l'oreiller, le corps tremblant. 

Erwin s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et décrocha.

« Allô ? » dit-il d'un ton très naturel.

« Erwin ? Ah t'es rentré ! » 

C'était Hanji. Encore.

« A l'instant, oui. Levi m'a passé le message pour demain. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? »

« Ouais, j'ai oublié de dire à Levi. Nile veut qu'il soit là aussi, il a besoin de ses conseils. Une histoire de fraude à régler j'crois. »

Quand il entendit Hanji à travers le haut-parleur, Levi lâcha un long gémissement qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la bouche ou les doigts d'Erwin. 

« D'accord, je lui dirai. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi » répondit Erwin en souriant férocement.

« Ah ah, ou pas » rit Hanji.

Erwin raccrocha et se faufila jusqu'à Levi. 

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en promenant sa bouche dans son cou.

« Putain, fait chier. T'as intérêt à te rattraper pour demain, et là, tout de suite » grogna-t-il.

« J'en ai bien l'attention », ronronna Erwin en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.


	4. L'odeur du sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **/!\ Avertissement :**  mort des personnages, dépression, brève mention d'automutilation.  
> Erwin et Levi, désolée d'avoir écrit ça ಥ_ಥ ♥✿✿

Elle est tellement omniprésente depuis sa naissance qu'elle semble faire partie intégrante de son être, aussi naturelle que l'odeur de sa propre sueur, plus systématique encore que l'air qu'il respire. Il ne s'en sépare jamais tout à fait, même quand il reste une heure entière plongé dans un bain de lavande et que le moindre centimètre de sa peau est d'une rougeur friable à force de frottements. Il la met seulement en retrait, forçant les meilleurs mécanismes de son esprit à l'envelopper avec d'autres parfums. Le savon au thé vert très coûteux qu'il s'achète une fois par an comme luxe suprême. Les produits nettoyants au citron. Le thé noir qui infuse lentement et l'enveloppe de son parfum rassurant. Sa propre odeur et celle d'Erwin, entremêlées comme la plus parfaite des alchimies chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour. C'est celle qui met le mieux en retrait l'odeur du sang. Elle est aussi sale, quand il y réfléchit, et pourtant elle est à l'exact opposé. Leurs corps respirent la vie, la chaleur réconfortante, l'animalité libre et jamais rassasiée. L'odeur du sang, c'est la mort, la fournaise suffocante et brûlante des titans, et la fuite effrénée au milieu des hurlements et des pleurs des blessés. Parfois, surtout quand il revient d'une expédition, elle s’immisce dans ses moments avec Erwin, gangrenant leur odeur sacrée. Elle pèse aussi sur Erwin, parce-qu'elle donne une réalité sensorielle à son sentiment de culpabilité. Ils font comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne s'était pas faufilée à leurs côtés entre les draps encore humides de leurs ébats. En parler est inutile, parce qu'elle est toujours là, à l'arrière de leurs pensées, vicieuse et amère.

Et puis, au moment où toutes les autres odeurs ont disparu et qu'elle seule demeure au point que Levi ne la sent même plus, elle se met à diminuer. Le dernier titan est anéanti. Les derniers morts tombent sur l'herbe encore fraîche de rosée dans le monde extérieur. Les derniers blessés se remettent dans leurs infirmeries de fortune, et les vétérans passent des jours calmes remplis de cauchemars dans des petits chalets construits dans les premiers villages installés en dehors des Murs. Pour les autres, l'explosion des senteurs du monde libre est surprenante, pleine de promesses, car même si l'intérieur des Murs avait sa part de vents qui soufflent entre les collines pour porter les parfums du monde, c'est dans les esprits que les sens se redécouvrent.

Pour Levi, l'odeur du sang disparaît, mais elle est toujours là. Et quand il ne la sent plus, il la sent partout. Elle reste auprès de lui comme un vieux démon perché sur son épaule. Elle se pose sur le rebord de sa tasse en terre cuite et lui donne un goût amer et ferreux lorsqu'il la porte à ses lèvres pour boire son thé. Tout est si pur autour de lui que la moindre odeur forte devient insupportable. Même la pluie est souillée, pour toujours. Mais y a-t-il déjà eu un temps où elle ne l'était pas ? Depuis la première fois qu'il l'a sentie, la terre humide transpire le sang.

Quand ils arrivent aux bords de l'océan, elle est là aussi. D'abord, il pense que l'odeur vient de l'étrange créature étendue morte sur le sable brun, beaucoup plus grande qu'un poisson, grise et au corps étonnement gracieux. Mais c'est la mer qui porte son parfum de sel, et quelque chose d'autre qu'ils ne connaissent pas mais qui leur rappelle l'odeur du sang. Pourtant, cette fois, cette unique fois, elle ne l'emporte pas sur eux. Erwin a réussi, il est victorieux, et le sentiment de liberté est plus grand et plus puissant que tout le reste.

Et puis Erwin meurt.

Des années de nuits blanches, de mots non-dits, de sentiments refrénés, de terreur inexprimée, et une fatigue que la beauté du monde extérieur ne peut atténuer ont raison de lui.

L'odeur du sang a presque disparu.

Et avec le temps, elle devient presque nostalgique.

Levi se prend à la surveiller, à la chercher, à la vouloir et à l'espérer. Elle devient un manque. Tant qu'il y avait l'odeur du sang, il y avait Erwin. Avec les années qui passent, on oublie les exploits du Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité. Il est seul avec cette soif du sang et cette soif d'Erwin qui deviennent comme une folie silencieuse. L'absence d'Erwin est si douloureuse qu'il en vient à regretter l'anéantissement des titans. Le monde n'a jamais été aussi coloré et aussi vivant, les enfants si bien nourris et avec un avenir aussi radieux devant eux, mais pour lui, les expressions sur leurs visages sont comme des grimaces de titans, des sourires vides, sans émotions. Il ne les comprend plus. Même les rayons du soleil sont devenus ternes, et il ne se rappelle plus comment autrefois il était parvenu à s'émerveiller devant l'astre du jour chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Le monde a disparu avec Erwin, et il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre de disparaître à son tour.

Peu à peu, la présence réconfortante d'Erwin s'efface de ses vêtements, et les porter sur lui le jour, les tenir contre lui la nuit ne suffisent plus. Erwin disparaît une deuxième fois, et Levi se sent mourir un peu plus.

Parfois, l'odeur du sang se rappelle à lui, flottant comme un souvenir sans qu'il puisse l'attraper. Parmi tous les autres cadeaux du monde libre, il cherche ce parfum de maladie et de mort qui lui rappelle Erwin sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Elle fait frémir son corps de dégoût chaque fois qu'il la sent. Elle terrorise son esprit et hante ses nuits, et le jour il continue de s'y raccrocher dès qu'il le peut sans même plus sentir la douleur qui l'accompagne, un rituel mécanique de souillure et d'ablutions obsessionnelles, un réconfort morbide qui n'est plus contrebalancé par aucune raison.

A son dernier jour, elle est encore la seule qu'il remarque. Elle l'entoure patiemment, creusant un chemin dans son corps amaigri jusqu'à se déverser sur sa peau blafarde, inondant sa bouche en un torrent brûlant.

« Erwin » 

La même odeur d'agonie qui avait entouré Erwin jusqu'aux dernières minutes. La même douleur physique qui le fait à nouveau se sentir un avec lui.

L'odeur du sang disparaît enfin, remplacée par un bleu infini.


	5. Non, ce n'est pas toi

« Explique-moi comment tu as pu laisser faire ça », demanda Levi en essorant le linge de son excès d'eau.

La coupure qu'il s'apprêtait à nettoyer n'était pas profonde, et pourtant elle saignait sans interruption en un filet rouge vif qui serpentait le long de la tempe gauche d'Erwin. Les premières mèches de cheveux blonds qui bordaient son front avaient pris une couleur sombre et le sang séché les avaient collées entre elles. Son visage était rougi par le grand air et près de sa pommette droite, la peau s'assombrissait en un hématome violacé et gonflé qui déformait la ligne inférieure de son œil bleu. 

« C'était un accident. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir » déclara Erwin d'un ton neutre.

Son regard était perdu, indifférent au contact du tissu contre sa tempe comme si la double blessure le laissait insensible.

Le linge s'arrêta et Levi baissa les yeux pour regarder Erwin qui, pour une fois, était un peu plus bas que lui, assis au bureau de sa chambre.

« Comment tu as pu ne pas le voir venir ? Ce type s'est précipité vers toi une pierre à la main et avec une gueule de chien enragé.»

Il ne chercha pas à cacher la suspicion et la colère dans sa voix. Les lèvres d'Erwin se serrèrent et il détourna la tête pour éviter le regard scrutateur de Levi.

« J'étais fatigué, Levi. Cette expédition a été difficile et le voyage de retour mouvementé » soupira-t-il.

Cette fois, Levi retira complètement le tissu du visage d'Erwin et croisa les bras.

« Ouais, je sais, j'étais là. Et quand le type s'est mis à te foutre des coups de poing, t'as rien vu non plus, je suppose? Trop fatigué pour entendre ses menaces de mort? »

Erwin se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et Levi n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait. 

« Peu importe. J'ai envoyé le fils de cet homme se faire tuer, je le méritais... »

« Putain de merde, Erwin ! » cria Levi en jetant brusquement le linge humide sur la surface du bureau. « C'est la troisième fois ! En deux expéditions ! D'abord la vieille qui te fout une claque, le type qui vide un pot de pisse à tes pieds, et maintenant ça ? Et tu fais rien ? »

Erwin ne broncha pas mais son regard était de glace. Levi savait qu'il gardait son masque de dureté pour se préserver, mais cette fois, cette pensée ne l'aida pas à apaiser sa colère.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'échapper à mes responsabilités», reprit Erwin.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un mouchoir propre qu'il déplia et plongea dans la petite bassine d'eau posée sur le bureau. Levi resta silencieux, mais le désespoir et la colère s'affrontaient en lui. Il s'efforçait de rester calme, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Mais il haïssait plus que tout ces moments où Erwin le repoussait, et peu importait que lui-même le fasse constamment lorsqu'Erwin lui offrait son aide. 

Il le regarda tordre le mouchoir de son unique main et le porter à sa tempe dans un geste lent mais sûr. Cette culpabilité morose avait toujours été là, Levi l'avait vite découvert dès le moment où Erwin avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui. Pourtant, Erwin était toujours parvenu à la dompter et à l'entourer d'optimisme, poussé par son infatigable génie. Mais depuis quelques mois, il était plus pensif, surtout quand il était isolé et qu'il croyait que Levi ne le voyait pas. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude brillants de concentration et de volonté, semblaient maintenant fatigués et distants, comme si le poids des pertes subies dont il se sentait responsable venait faire vaciller la flamme qui les animait d'ordinaire. Levi craignait qu'elle ne s'éteigne complètement.

Et puis il y avait eu ces trois « accidents ». A chaque fois, Levi avait essayé de s'interposer mais Erwin lui avait ordonné de rester en retrait, avec pour argument toujours la même connerie: Levi était le Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, l'espoir qui ne devait jamais s'éteindre ni se ternir, sous aucun prétexte. C'était contre Erwin que devait se diriger la rancœur des habitants. Lui seul était responsable.

« Pourquoi tu te tortures comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, surpris d'entendre que sa voix était calme. « Ça les ramènera pas, tu sais. »

« Non, en effet. Rien ne le pourra. Des familles ont été détruites à cause de mes objectifs, des... »

« Arrête. »

Levi avait fermé les yeux. Son poing serré était posé sur le bureau, presque tremblant. Il avait une envie incontrôlable de frapper Erwin, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se détruire à petit feu alors même que Levi était à ses côtés et continuait de croire en lui et de l'aimer.

« Si cela t'ennuie, je peux me soigner seul » dit Erwin d'un ton sec.

C'était une façon d'insinuer que la conversation était terminée, de lui ordonner de sortir. Une façon de le rejeter sans la moindre subtilité, de leur éviter d'avoir à souffrir encore, parce-qu'Erwin était épuisé.

Levi se rapprocha et lui prit le poignet, le tenant jusqu'à ce que la main du Commandant s'arrête. Erwin baissa les yeux, honteux, mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et tira sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il pressa la tête d'Erwin contre lui et se mit à caresser ses cheveux encore sales. 

« Pardonne-moi, Levi... »

Sa voix était étranglée.

« T'es vraiment con, parfois. Un putain de génie comme toi, c'est à se demander... »

Erwin lâcha un petit rire, son corps parcouru de légers frissonnements.

« Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? »

« Là, tu vois ? Putain, tu recommences » grogna Levi, et il enfonça doucement les doigts dans son cuir chevelu pour le rabrouer.

« Je ne m'en rends même pas compte » ria Erwin.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. »

Sa voix était inquiète, et Erwin dégagea son visage pour le regarder. Les yeux gris plongèrent dans ceux d'Erwin à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de réconfort, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il décida d'ignorer son propre désespoir. Il aurait le temps de s'occuper de lui-même, plus tard. 

« Lève-toi, tu schlingues. »

Il força le commandant à se lever et le tira par la main pour le mener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore debout... » dit Erwin derrière lui.

Il aurait dû ne rien dire ou répondre par une remarque acérée. Ne pas chercher à creuser ce qui venait d'être dit, ne pas chercher à savoir.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux... » murmura-t-il.

Il attendit désespérément qu'Erwin nie, qu'il renchérisse et l'assure que Levi était bien ce qui le gardait debout (c'était égoïste il le savait), et non pas ses rêves de vérité. 

Mais Erwin ne répondit rien et sa gorge se noua. Un sentiment amer s'empara de lui lorsqu'il sentit Erwin serrer plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toi qui as lu ce truc jusqu'au bout (et aussi si tu as lu les précédents)... merci !! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜♥


	6. Partie de pêche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste une petite scène pour essayer de combattre ce blocage qui dure depuis presque deux mois T^T

_C'est chiant_ , pense Levi en regardant le bouchon flotter à la surface comme un poids mort. Les ronds dans l'eau ont depuis longtemps disparu, et il se sent ridicule à rester planté là avec Erwin, chacun une canne à pêche à la main, immobiles comme des statues en attendant le bon vouloir de ces bestioles visqueuses. Les poissons leur tournent autour comme des cavaliers qui cherchent à éviter un titan, leurs écailles argentées jetant des reflets métalliques sous les rayons du soleil. Levi jette un coup d’œil de l'autre côté du canal où se dessine le profil des toits rouges de la ville. Et tout à gauche au loin, le Mur Maria, toujours aussi sombre, toujours debout. 

Mais avant le Mur, il y a Erwin. Pantalon beige et chemise blanche, un chapeau sur la tête qui lui donne un air un peu ringard. Son dos est bien droit, ses mains jointes pour tenir sa canne à pêche, et ses yeux bleus rivés sur la surface du canal. Il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Les rares fois qu'il le voit heureux, Levi ne peut s'empêcher de comparer Erwin à un chien tant sa joie semble sincère et innocente. Il regarde à nouveau sa propre ligne en essayant de se convaincre que lui aussi s'amuse, mais non.

« C'est quoi l'intérêt ? » lâche-t-il enfin. « Si tu veux bouffer du poisson, on perdrait moins de temps à aller en acheter, tu sais ça ? »

Erwin tourne la tête, les sourcils levés et la bouche en O comme celle des bestioles qui continuent de flâner sous leurs yeux.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » demande-t-il.

Son ton est si attentionné que Levi s'en veut de ne pas avoir su se taire, quitte à continuer à s'emmerder en regardant les moustiques voler au-dessus de l'eau. 

« Ces putains de poissons ne mordront jamais. On va revenir à la Base sans rien avoir attrapé et t'auras gâché ton seul après-midi de repos depuis des mois. Tu aurais dû aller t'acheter un bouquin en ville ou bien prendre un bain pour te reposer.»

L'air déçu d'Erwin laisse Levi perplexe. Depuis deux ans qu'il travaille aux côtés d'Erwin, c'est la première fois qu'il l'emmène à la pêche, et quand il le voit le nez toujours fourré dans des documents, des bouquins ou des verres de vin aux soirées officielles, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était le genre d'occupation qui lui plaisait.

Erwin jette un regard désabusé au petit appât au bout de sa ligne qui frémit au gré du courant.

« J'allais souvent pêché avec mon père, quand j'étais enfant. J'aimais beaucoup cela, même si nous n'attrapions pas toujours quelque chose. J'aimais me sentir seul au monde avec lui pendant un après-midi, comme si nous étions des aventuriers et que nous devions nous en sortir par nos propres moyens pour nous nourrir. »

Levi ne dit rien, imaginant un petit garçon blond rieur, des étoiles pleins les yeux comme celles qu'on trouve à la surface de l'eau quand le soleil s'y reflète, et sautillant auprès de son père à mesure qu'ils s'installent et qu'ils préparent leurs cannes à pêche. Il oublie parfois qu'Erwin a été enfant, lui aussi, et que lui aussi a perdu beaucoup.

« C'est plutôt normal pour un père d'amener son enfant à la pêche, mais je suppose que l'essentiel est d'y aller avec quelqu'un avec qui on veut passer du temps » ajoute Erwin.

Leurs regards se croisent, les installant dans un silence plein de mots comme ils en ont souvent. De l'autre côté du canal, un peu en amont, un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit tandis que des canards cancanent en se jetant à l'eau. Le vent fait bruisser les hautes herbes, et le bourdonnement des insectes est comme un fond sonore qui les accompagne paisiblement. 

Un sentiment chaud se niche dans la poitrine de Levi qui n'a rien à avoir avec le soleil d'automne et il détourne les yeux.

« D'accord, ça me va. Et tant que ces gars-là restent tranquilles, j'aurais pas à te revoir empaler ces vers répugnants au bout d'un hameçon. Dégueulasse... » grogne-t-il.

Erwin se met à rire, et Levi se dit qu'il pourrait encore supporter cet après-midi pour plusieurs heures.


	7. Dimanche matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Rated M  
> Les Eruri ont besoin d'un peu de douceur...

Il entend le claquement des chaussons d'Erwin dans l'escalier, résonnant dans la maison encore baignée de lumière dorée. Le « clac clac » se transforme en « swip swip » quand Erwin traîne des pieds jusque dans la cuisine, un bruit qui agace Levi autant qu'il le rassure et l'attendrit. Il abandonne des yeux la pancake encore liquide qui frémit dans la poêle pour jeter un coup d’œil derrière lui. 

Erwin est torse-nu, flottant dans son pantalon de pyjama gris tandis qu'il frotte ses yeux assombris par le manque de sommeil. Il marche au radar, comme tous les matins, à l'inverse de Levi qui a tendance à être fonctionnel dès qu'il se lève. Il se cogne dans l'un des tabourets et grogne misérablement avant de lâcher un bâillement à faire écrouler la maison sur elle-même.

« Merde, y'a pas moyen de te rater quand tu te lèves, toi » l'accueille chaleureusement Levi.

Erwin laisse échapper un petit rire et se dirige à la voix de Levi pour venir se faufiler derrière lui. Il colle son corps contre son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Levi repousse son habituel « me touche pas avant d'avoir pris une douche» pour profiter de sa présence. L'odeur d'Erwin se mêle à celle de leur petit déjeuner qui brunit dans la poêle en un mélange douteux qui le fait fermer les yeux de contentement. Le genre de mélange qui le dégoûtait, avant, et qui maintenant sent ridiculement bon.

« Bien dormi ? » murmure Erwin derrière lui.

« Pas mal. Et toi ? Etonnant que tu aies réussi à te lever, après hier soir. J'ai bien cru que je t'avais foutu HS cette fois. »

Erwin resserre ses bras autour de lui avec un soupir de contentement et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« J'avoue que j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de me lever » sourit-il. « Tu ne m'as pas épargné... »

« Et tu te plains ? » 

« Jamais », ronronne Erwin.

Il reste collé à lui plusieurs minutes et arrache à Levi des grognements peu convaincus pendant qu'il essaye de préparer leur petit déjeuner. 

Levi aime plus que tout ces dimanches matins où ils ne sont que tous les deux. Le temps semble ralentir en comparaison du rythme impossible de leur semaine de travail, et il s'assure qu'ils ont toujours ces quelques heures paisibles. Et depuis six ans qu'ils vivent ensemble, Levi a depuis longtemps appris à bannir les infos matinales de leur petit rituel. Il ne supporte pas de voir le visage détendu et heureux d'Erwin devenir vulnérable et contracté à cause de ce qu'on y entend.

Alors il ne reste plus qu'eux deux, sans rien d'autre autour, et Levi ne s'en plaint pas. Juste le bruit des plats et de leur petit déjeuner qu'il prépare, le bruit des chaussons d'Erwin dans l'escalier, ses bâillements, son visage bouffi de sommeil et ses cheveux blonds en désordre, et la manière dont son étreinte est toujours réconfortante autour de Levi. 

Le saladier de pâte s'est presque entièrement vidé lorsqu'Erwin perd patience et entreprend de promener ses lèvres dans le cou de Levi. Elles laissent sa peau brûlante à mesure qu'elles descendent, et la main d'Erwin écarte le tissu fin de son t-shirt pour dénuder son épaule. 

« Erwin », menace Levi, « fous le camp »

Erwin se contente de rire doucement. Son autre main glisse contre la taille de Levi qui frissonne lorsqu'elle rencontre un point particulièrement sensible.

« Arrête-ça, je t'ai déjà dit pas dans la cuisine, merde... »

Et puis il y a la manière dont tous les dimanches matins, Erwin réveille son corps lentement et recouvre sa peau nue de ses lèvres pour le bercer tendrement d'adoration. La manière dont il sait qu'immanquablement, après quelques secondes de plainte et de jurons, Levi se glisse dans le rituel d'Erwin et abandonne un instant le sien, acceptant de se fondre avec lui dans cette bulle qui n'est plus réduite qu'à leurs deux corps enlacés, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvent. La commode de leur chambre, le lit, le canapé du salon, ou parfois, plus rarement, la cuisine. 

D'une main, Erwin éteint la cuisinière, fait pivoter Levi et le débarrasse de son t-shirt. Il l'embrasse doucement, et ses lèvres fermes éveillent progressivement son désir. Ses doigts sont comme des rayons de soleil, caressants et doux, une chaleur qui fait fleurir sa peau partout où elle passe. Ils parcourent son dos et se glissent encore plus bas pour se refermer sur les deux globes fermes qui cachent son ouverture. Erwin porte toujours la petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans son pantalon de pyjama comme une part du rituel, impatient d'arriver à l'inévitable moment où elle trouvera son utilité. Elle répand son odeur d'amande dans la lenteur confortable du matin, et Erwin travaille Levi avec des soupirs de contentement lorsqu'il sent ses intérieurs s'ouvrir à lui et s'adoucir sous ses doigts.

« Erwin », appelle Levi dans un soupir haletant.

Il prend Levi contre le comptoir, l'envahissant doucement, une langue de feu qui se glisse dans le corps de Levi et qui ondule contre lui en un rythme hypnotisant. Il éveille en lui des soupirs de plaisir qui le rendent encore plus avide. Le dimanche matin, il fait payer à Levi sa férocité de la veille, le prenant lentement, tendrement, les claquements de ses cuisses un roulis qui embrase tout son corps. Les mains d'Erwin le parcoure en caressant son membre raidi, et il couvre sa peau de caresses pleines d'adoration auxquelles Levi ne peut pas résister. Il gémit avec abandon, vulnérable aux martèlements d'Erwin contre ses intérieurs, complètement oublieux du monde qui les entoure. Son corps se cambre et attire Erwin en lui tandis que ses doigts tremblant cherchent désespérément appui contre la surface froide et lisse du comptoir.

Lorsqu'il sent leur libération approcher, Erwin laisse ses mains quitter sa taille et ses cuisses pour les entrelacer avec celles de Levi, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il murmure son nom contre son oreille comme une vénération et précipite l'orgasme de Levi. Erwin continue de le soutenir, son torse nu pressé contre lui, leurs corps encore frissonnant de plaisir. Haletant, il dépose un baiser sur son épaule et ses lèvres s'attardent là comme pour éterniser un peu plus cet instant.

Et comme toujours, Levi grogne son contentement et attrape la serviette à main pour s'essuyer tandis qu'Erwin sourit et embrasse une dernière fois ses joues brûlantes et perlées de sueur avant de regagner l'étage pour prendre une douche. Levi refait une toilette rapide dans la salle de bain du bas, et sa moue boudeuse se transforme en sourire lorsqu'il caresse la marque violacée qu'Erwin a laissé au creux de son cou, juste assez bas pour que le lendemain, son col de chemise la camoufle. 

Erwin revient avec un sourire triomphant, les cheveux encore couverts de gouttelettes d'eau.

« Tch, espèce de con, viens ici » dit Levi sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire.

Erwin se penche sur lui et l'embrasse délicatement.

« Je t'aime, Lee » murmure-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça... Les pancakes aussi elles t'aiment, alors bouge-toi. »

Ils déjeunent ensemble, la main d'Erwin toujours nichée dans celle de Levi, ou à défaut sur sa cuisse, posée là comme s'ils n'avaient jamais assez de ce contact pour se ressourcer. Dehors, les oisillons qui piaillent dans la gouttière et les bruits de la petite ville qui se réveille doucement ressemblent à un ronronnement tranquille. 

« J't'aime aussi. »

Levi parle à voix basse, mais assez fort pour être entendu. Erwin resserre sa main sur la sienne, un sourire attendri planant sur son visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ici ou [là](http://birthoferuri.tumblr.com/) ! |ω・)°˖✧


	8. Café et trotteuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [freedom, watch, coffee](http://writingexercises.co.uk/take-three-nouns.php)

Des litres de liquide couleur d'encre engouffrés, et le bruit incessant du tic-tac sur la bibliothèque. Qui aurait cru que le chemin vers la liberté était fait de café et d'une horloge ? C'est pourtant le quotidien d'Erwin, quand il n'est pas en expédition. Il y a la vieille horloge en bronze encadrée de trois femmes drapées et triomphantes (Rosa, Maria et Sina) qui fait entendre la marche de sa trotteuse comme un petit soldat qui le rappelle à l'ordre et le presse de travailler toujours plus. Et la montre de son père, toujours nichée contre son cœur, ses battements effrénés contre les siens, un dernier vestige presque vivant de l'homme qui est mort depuis des années en ne laissant que des questions et des rêves derrière lui. 

Et puis le café, son fidèle compagnon des longues heures de travail nocturne. Toujours trop chaud ou trop froid. Trop amer lorsque tout va un peu mieux, ou pas assez corsé lorsque l'horloge compte les heures les plus sombres. Mais toujours là. Levi est un peu jaloux de cette « boue noire dégueulasse au goût de pisse de chien» qui aide Erwin à se ruiner la santé ; « t'as le cœur qui bat comme un rat dans le labo d'Hanji avec cette merde », dit-il, mais il le laisse faire, car seuls les idiots pensent que la liberté se gagne sans sacrifice. 

Le café fait battre son cœur plus vite encore que la pendule, parce qu'il y a toujours un papier à remplir, un plan à penser, un détail à ne surtout pas oublier, une situation à démêler. Il faut toujours qu'il travaille plus vite que le temps. Les Murs semblent parfois se resserrer autour d'Erwin, plus oppressants que jamais; l'impression qu'il n'est lui-même qu'une aiguille, enfermée sous son cadre de verre circulaire et condamnée à exécuter toujours les mêmes mouvements, à répéter les mêmes tentatives et les mêmes erreurs, sans jamais pouvoir en sortir. 

Lorsque Levi est avec lui, le pas de la trotteuse semble ralentir, s'allonger, et se transformer en un balancement élégant. Comme si Erwin arrêtait sa course de fond et se mettait à marcher avec lui un instant sur cette longue route vers la liberté pour apprécier la vie qui l'entoure. Peu généreux en mots lorsqu'ils sont en public, Levi a toujours quelque chose à dire lorsqu'il rend visite à Erwin, une remarque acérée qui lui apporte un sourire, ou un bavardage réconfortant qui ramène les choses à leur juste niveau. Lorsqu'il reste silencieux ou qu'il s'endort, le tic-tac de l'horloge disparaît, remplacé par sa respiration régulière et sereine. Même les battements de la montre du père d'Erwin semblent faire silence devant ce nouveau rythme. 

Mais certains jours, il n'a _pas le temps_. Juste un regard pour Levi (il aura toujours le temps d'un regard pour lui), et l'horloge reprend sa course infernale. Le café est un allié sournois, et plus Erwin en boit, plus il lui semble que son but ultime vers la vérité s'éloigne et se rapproche tout à la fois, comme une vision d'ivrogne qui vacille et le rend fiévreux. La montre contre son cœur le presse plus fort encore, lui soupirant que chaque jour qui passe est une dalle de plus posée vers sa liberté et celle de l'Humanité. Le temps consacré à ses amis et subordonnés pour une question, une idée à partager, une peur à exprimer ou un mot amical qui rend sa journée un peu moins solitaire, ce temps il le rattrape le soir, quand les autres soldats se glissent entre leurs couvertures, épuisés de leur journée et les muscles tendus par les exercices, accueillant les lits inconfortables des baraques avec des soupirs de soulagement. Il arrive qu'une semaine entière passe sans qu'Erwin ne dorme dans son lit. Une semaine entière où la chaleur du corps de Levi est remplacée par le tic-tac mécanique de l'horloge, et où l'âpreté du café se substitue à la douceur de ses lèvres. Des privations dont le sévère Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration n'a jamais souffert, pensent beaucoup. Et pourtant, même si lui-même est devenu un peu comme une horloge bien réglée, il aimerait parfois que le temps arrête sa course folle et qu'il lui montre que lui aussi a besoin de respirer. 

Mais le temps ne s'arrête jamais, et seule la main de Levi brise ce rythme infernal quand elle se pose sur l'épaule d'Erwin. Un vrai enchantement, cette main, comme celle d'un horloger qui remonte une pendule quand elle a épuisé sa course. Erwin l'embrasse chaque soir, l'adorant avec toujours la même mesure. Et il sait bien que les chances sont contre lui, mais il espère secrètement vivre assez longtemps pour que le café et le temps disparaissent, remplacés par le bruit des vagues et le rythme du cœur de Levi contre le sien, et que seule demeure la liberté.


	9. Derrière la porte

Il était déjà tard lorsque Mike s'arrêta au milieu du couloir devant ce qui ressemblait fort à un petit amas de terre et de feuilles mortes. Il posa un genou à terre, et sous ses cheveux couleur sable, fronça les sourcils. Plus bas sur son visage, ses narines se retroussèrent dans un bruit de reniflement. La terre était encore fraîche et sentait la pluie. 

On lui disait souvent qu'il reniflait tout et n'importe quoi, mais il n'en était pourtant pas arrivé au point de sentir le moindre résidu de terre dans les couloirs de la Base. Non. Ce qui était bizarre avec ce petit amas, c'était sa localisation, sans quoi il n'y aurait pas même accordé un regard. 

La porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté était celle de Levi. Depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'il côtoyait le petit homme, il connaissait par cœur sa rigueur presque maladive pour l'hygiène. Elle lui avait d'abord agressé le nez de manière plutôt violente à cause des produits décapants que Levi utilisait partout où il allait, mais il n'avait pas protesté, acceptant le fait que chacun dans les Survey Corps avait ses petites lubies pour se faciliter la vie. Et en réalité, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se plaindre. Levi avait dû remarquer les grimaces du grand blond et ses retroussements de nez douloureux, car après quelques semaines, il avait changé ses produits au parfum chimique et agressif pour un doux alizé de citron qui chatouillait agréablement le nez sensible de Mike. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger un seul mot, et ça avait été une des premières pierres discrètes posées à la base de leur amitié. 

C'était donc plus qu'étrange que ce bout de saleté trône aussi honteusement devant la porte du petit homme. Même au bord de l'exténuation, Levi gardait toujours tout d'une propreté inimitable. Quelqu'un avait donc dû s'introduire dans sa chambre pendant qu'il était absent. S'il avait été là, l'intrus serait déjà cloué au mur à l'extérieur de la chambre. 

Mike se releva et s'avança discrètement en sortant son couteau de sa poche, l'oreille collée au bois. Il tendit la main pour frapper car malgré l'urgence possible de la situation, Levi était peut-être à l'intérieur et lui en voudrait d'entrer sans s'annoncer. 

A l'instant où la jointure de son index allait frapper, un parfum familier d'eau de toilette mêlée de pluie envahit son nez et la voix de Levi retentit derrière la porte.

« Tch. T'aurais au moins pu nettoyer tes bottes avant de venir ici, c'est dégueulasse. Fous les devant la cheminée, grand lourdaud. »

Sa voix était aussi sèche et agressive que d'habitude, ce qui rassura Mike. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il reconnut le rire qui fit réponse à ses accusations.

« Excuse-moi. Il pleut toujours et j'étais trop impatient de venir te voir. »

La voix d'Erwin. Plus détendue que d'habitude, et plus douce que lorsque lui et Mike allaient prendre un verre en ville pour se changer les idées. Mike reconnut même qu'une once de séduction s'y était glissée. 

Un bruit de ressors s'ensuivit, indiquant que le Commandant grimpait sur le lit et qu'il prenait Levi contre lui. 

« C'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme un porc. Ma bite et la tienne seront toujours là même si tu prends cinq minutes pour ôter cette merde. »

Erwin rit à nouveau, puis Levi parla d'une voix douce que Mike ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Levi... »

Il entendit les premiers bruits d'un baiser de plus en plus passionné entre les deux hommes, leurs respirations s'entremêlant derrière la porte. 

Décidant que décidément Levi ne courrait aucun danger (du moins aucun qu'il ne soit pas disposé à courir), Mike recula pour les laisser profiter de leur nuit ensemble. Il secoua la tête et reprit silencieusement le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de surprendre Erwin et Levi pour savoir ce qui se passait tard dans la nuit entre ces deux-là. Dès le moment où Erwin avait vu le jeune criminel voler au-dessus des toits dans les Bas-Fonds, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une lumière nouvelle et il n'avait cessé de parler de ses plans pour récupérer la nouvelle recrue prometteuse. 

Et puis, de tous les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, Mike était peut-être celui qui voyait le mieux combien son fardeau pesait sur les épaules du Commandant, et qui comprenait que la rudesse de Levi cachait une profonde insécurité. Entendre le rire détendu d'Erwin et savoir que Levi se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son meilleur ami lui réchauffa le cœur.


	10. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:[ Where were you last night ? ](http://writeworld.org/post/148839867190/where-were-you-last-night)  
> 

Les torches disposées à intervalles réguliers sur le mur baignaient le couloir d'une lumière orangée qui n'éclairait pas suffisamment pour qu'Erwin puisse lire confortablement les documents qu'il tenait à la main. Il aurait été plus simple d'attendre le lendemain ou bien d'être dans sa chambre, mais il tenait à terminer au plus vite avant de se coucher. Le sommeil lui venait toujours plus facilement lorsqu'il avait bouclé son travail de la journée. 

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité nichée entre deux flambeaux. 

« T'étais où la nuit dernière ? »

Erwin releva la tête de ses papiers. Dans l'ombre, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'individu mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître la voix de Levi.

Brusque, comme toujours. 

« Pardon ? »

« La nuit dernière. T'étais pas là. Et la nuit précédente non plus.»

Son ton avait quelque chose de nerveux et d'impatient. Erwin fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où allait la question, ou du moins en quoi elle pouvait intéresser Levi. 

Il s'avança et une des flammes illumina son visage blasé. Il était plus d'une heure du matin mais Erwin n'était pas véritablement surpris de voir qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que Levi n'avait besoin que d'une ou deux heures de sommeil, et que s'il se couchait parfois bien avant Erwin, il se levait aussi bien avant lui. 

« Je suis venu jusqu'à ton bureau mais pour une fois, t'y étais pas. Et je suis allé jusqu'à ta chambre, mais t'y étais pas non plus » dit-il. 

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour rien » répondit Erwin. « J'avais une affaire privée à régler. De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ? »

Levi croisa les bras et s'adossa à nouveau au mur, plus près d'Erwin. La scène ressemblait étrangement à celle qui s'était tenue des mois auparavant, lorsque la Bataillon d'Exploration avait établi un campement dans une vieille ruine et que Levi et Erwin s'étaient retrouvés face à face, au beau milieu d'un couloir désert. 

« Une affaire privée, hein ? Tch...» répéta Levi avec un soupçon de dégoût non feint.

La conversation de Levi lui était toujours agréable, mais ce soir-là Erwin était fatigué. Il avait dormi moins de trois heures deux nuits de suite, et il voulait plus que tout rejoindre sa chambre, aussi ne mordit-il pas à l'hameçon et il patienta jusqu'à ce que Levi s'explique. 

« Un des cadets a une attitude louche, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Du genre vols de nourriture à répétition » expliqua Levi.

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Erwin.

« Ouais. Ce petit merdeux est un fils de noble et se croit tout permis, je l'ai vu glisser de la bouffe dans sa poche trois ou quatre fois déjà. Je suppose que c'est de ton ressort, _Chef d'escouade_. A moins que tu ne laisses passer ça justement parce qu'il est fils de noble ? » le défia Levi.

« Bien sûr que non. Le rang social n'a plus d'importance une fois qu'on entre dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Nous devons tous subir les mêmes règles. Les titans ne feront pas la différence, je croyais que tu l'avais compris. »

Levi hocha la tête, rassuré. 

« Tu me communiqueras son nom et j'en parlerai au Commandant. Il te convoquera sûrement pour que tu lui donnes plus de détails, mais je serai là. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, Levi » conclue Erwin.

Il passa devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre mais la voix de Levi l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Je savais pas que t'étais marié. »

Erwin se retourna, surpris. 

« Je ne le suis pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé cela ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Marié ou peu importe» s'agaça Levi. Il se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher d'Erwin tout en respectant cette distance entre eux qu'il gardait toujours (une distance qui, Erwin l'avait remarqué, diminuait au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient). « Que t'avais quelqu'un, une fille. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai difficilement le temps pour ce genre de choses, tu sais» remarqua-t-il en souriant.

« C'est ça. J'imagine que t'en n'as pas besoin de toute façon, trouver des fonds pour le Bataillon doit suffire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant s'il devait être offusqué ou amusé.

« Toi et les épouses de nobles. Un type comme toi, j'imagine qu'elles te disent pas non quand tu te glisses dans leur lit, et en échange elles glissent un mot à leur mari pour te donner les fonds dont tu as besoin. Peut-être même que les nobles eux-mêmes aiment bien tes services.»

Un autre que lui aurait été en colère devant une telle audace, et il aurait certainement remis Levi à sa place. Pourtant, cette fois encore il lui était facile de passer outre les provocations de Levi, parce qu'il avait appris à les interpréter comme des signes de franchise plutôt que d'insubordination. 

Et puis il avait cette étrange envie de poursuivre la conversation, l'irrésistible désir de savoir si Levi était vraiment persuadé de ce qu'il disait et qu'il voulait faire parler Erwin, ou si c'était juste une manière pour lui de mettre fin à ses doutes. 

« C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi ? Crois-tu que je sois ce genre d'homme ? Ou bien est-ce ce qu'on raconte parmi les soldats ? »

« Tch... laisse tomber. » 

Levi lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité du couloir.

«Pourquoi es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? Peut-être que j'allais simplement rendre visite à mon vieux père ou à une sœur» l'arrêta Erwin avec un petit sourire.

« Nan, t'as pas de famille » dit Levi en se retournant. 

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je sais reconnaître un type sans famille quand j'en vois un» dit Levi, son regard gris plongé dans le sien. 

« Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à savoir ? » soupira Erwin. 

« Je sais pas. J'aime juste savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Surtout quand un type peut décider si demain je vis ou je crève. »

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Levi révélait plus qu'une simple envie de vérifier que son supérieur était bien l'homme honorable qu'il prétendait être. Sous son masque de froideur indifférente, il transpirait la nervosité et la crainte, et une impatience de connaître les réponses aux questions qu'il s'était vraisemblablement répétées depuis deux jours. 

Erwin pensa que c'était même le résultat de doutes qui s'étaient amassés depuis des mois et qu'il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui. Il s'était peut-être imaginé un tas de scénarios différents et avait mis Erwin dans des situations plus ou moins vraisemblables, en grand séducteur d'épouses délaissées ou en prédateur avide incapable de retenir ses pulsions une fois qu'il quittait son costume de Chef d'Escouade modèle du Bataillon.

Que lui importait pourtant qu'Erwin ait une relation amoureuse, qu'il côtoie des prostituées ou qu'il mette son propre corps au service des plaisirs des épouses pour faciliter la cause du Bataillon ? Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas semblé à Erwin que la réputation du Corps d'Expédition ait une importance aussi capitale dans le cœur de Levi.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un endroit étrange pour avoir ce genre de conversation ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Dans un couloir, en pleine nuit ?»

« Ce serait sûrement plus étrange de l'avoir dans ta chambre, blondinet, alors ici ou ailleurs... »

Il n'avait pas eu droit à ce surnom depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Auparavant, Levi l'utilisait chaque fois qu'il était particulièrement agacé par Erwin ou qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se comprendre dans une situation dangereuse, mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'habituer l'un à l'autre, comme un rouage soudain bien huilé qui ne fait plus entendre de crissements mécaniques et tourne en un mouvement harmonieux. 

« Cela fait un moment que nous travaillons ensemble. J'espérais avoir réussi à te prouver quelque chose, si possible avoir ta confiance. »

« Tu _as_ ma confiance. C'est juste...bah laisse tomber. Va te coucher, t'as une gueule de merde écrasée. »

« Je te remercie du compliment » s'amusa Erwin. 

Levi ne fit pourtant pas mine de s'en aller et continua de scruter Erwin du regard, comme s'il cherchait à percer tous ses secrets. Il était évident qu'il brûlait d'envie de poser d'autres questions, plus précises et sans doute plus intimes. Ses doigts s'agitaient en un tic nerveux dans son poing serré comme s'il cherchait à se contrôler, et Erwin décida de le libérer de son tourment, quelles qu'en fussent les raisons. 

« Très bien » concéda-t-il. « Je n'allais pas rendre visite à ma famille. Mais je ne me prostitue pas non plus pour obtenir des fonds, Levi. L'affaire en question était privée, mais elle concerne aussi le Bataillon. Des informations à récolter qui ne nécessitaient rien de plus qu'un simple échange de paroles et qui exigent que je sois très prudent.»

Il savait que Levi lirait entre les lignes, et il en eu la confirmation quand le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. La courbe de ses sourcils s'adoucit et ses épaules se détendirent. 

« Et alors ? Des trucs intéressants ? »

« Utiles, oui » confirma Erwin. 

Levi hocha la tête, le regard perdu devant lui. Il semblait plus calme maintenant qu'Erwin lui connaissait les raisons de son absence, et Erwin se demanda s'il s'était inquiété pour lui (Levi le reprochait régulièrement d'avoir des tendances suicidaires) ou si la perspective de le voir aux côtés d'un autre lui était à ce point insupportable. 

Si tel était le cas, comment devait-il qualifier les sentiments de Levi pour lui ? Dans son fort intérieur, il repensait trop souvent au regard horrifié de Levi lorsqu'il avait perdu Isabel et Farlan, à sa solitude et à sa peine incommensurable, et il s'en sentait en partie responsable. Comment pouvait-il même espérer avoir l'amitié de cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il seulement s'en montrer digne ? 

Il écarta ces pensées qui le fragilisaient. 

Mais si pourtant Levi avait quelque sentiment pour lui... 

Il examina le petit homme, son visage rond et délicat, son regard froid qui brûlait d'une force qui semblait illimitée, ses lèvres rebondies et ses épaules fortes et carrés... Il s'empressa de parler pour ne plus penser.

« Y'a t-il autre chose ? »

Levi le considéra encore un instant avant de répondre.

« Nan, rien. »

« Alors bonne nuit, Levi. A moins que tu ne souhaites continuer cette conversation dans ma chambre » s'amusa Erwin, et il ne réalisa trop tard que sa voix n'était qu'un ronronnement incitateur.

Le visage de Levi se figea. 

« T'es beurré, va te coucher » gronda-t-il.

« Pardonne-moi, je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil», rit Erwin pour faire passer sa perte de contrôle passagère. « Je te verrais demain, Levi. »

Levi n'avait l'air que moyennement convaincu.

Il se retourna et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot, et Erwin l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir.

Il avait hâte au lendemain.


	11. L'homme seul dans les ténèbres

Il referma la porte avec un grognement de soulagement, et la voix puissante et complètement ivre d'Hanji s'éteignit derrière lui. Le silence de la nuit l'envahit. La brise qui jouait dans les feuilles caressait ses joues rougies par la fournaise humaine qu'il venait de quitter. Non loin de là, il entendit la chanson des cigales qui cliquetait dans l'air. Levi promena son regard sur la forme des baraques qui se détachaient sur l'obscurité bleue de la nuit. Il voulait se rafraîchir les idées après la petite soirée qui avait réunie les soldats du Bataillon. 

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette assise sous le porche à quelques mètres de lui. Erwin Smith. Une lampe suspendue à l'auvent éclairait ses cheveux dorés, et Levi vit un mince filet de fumée sortir de sa bouche et s'élever lentement vers le ciel. Il détailla le profil sévère du Chef d'escouade, son nez anguleux et sa mâchoire forte. Assis là sans son bureau et sans personne autour de lui, il semblait plus vulnérable que d'habitude ; on aurait dit un homme vivant dans les ténèbres, comme habitué à contempler l'abysse qui s'étendait devant lui, avec pour seule compagne la lumière rassurante de la petite flamme tremblotante au-dessus de lui.

Quelque chose dans la solitude d'Erwin Smith l'attira. L'homme avait suffisamment baissé sa garde pour se détendre et fumer une cigarette, ou bien au contraire quelque chose le tourmentait. Levi profita de l'effet de surprise que sa discrétion lui donnait ; il y avait encore en lui cette envie de provoquer Erwin, cet instinct qui cherchait à le haïr.

« J'savais pas que tu fumais ces merdes. Tu crèveras plus vite comme ça. »

Erwin se retourna brusquement, et lorsqu'il reconnut Levi son visage se détendit en un petit sourire qui camouflait mal sa fatigue. 

« Je n'en prend que très rarement. Un petit luxe que je m'accorde, je suppose », confessa-t-il en considérant le petit bâton de tabac qui continuait de dégager son filet blanc. 

Levi se rapprocha et croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre le pilier du porche à la gauche du commandant. 

« Ouais, sûrement un truc de gosse de riche de se foutre en l'air et de voir ça comme un luxe. »

Erwin resta pensif un instant avant de remettre la cigarette dans sa bouche, levant la tête pour lâcher une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Levi ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la courbe de son cou, et l'image de sa lame pressée contre la gorge d'Erwin quelques semaines auparavant lui revint en tête.

« C'est sans doute vrai. Je fumais beaucoup plus quand j'étais adolescent, malgré les interdictions de nos instructeurs. »

« Tch. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire quelque chose d'interdit. Tu devais plutôt être du genre petit élève parfait, un vrai saint » se moqua Levi. 

« Tu te trompes, » rit Erwin. « Une fois, j'ai volontairement renversé une des carrioles dans un fossé et cassé la jambe de mon instructeur. »

« Hein ? » dit Levi en retroussant la lèvre. « T'es taré ou quoi ? T'aurais probablement pu te tuer en même temps que ton instructeur, ton cerveau de petit blondinet avait pas pensé à ça ? »

« Si, j'y avais pensé » déclara Erwin en fermant les yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait, ce type ? »

Le regard d'Erwin se perdit dans la nuit noire. Son sourire avait disparu. 

« Il avait insulté mon père. »

Levi devina qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important derrière cette réponse, et lui-même n'avait que trop eu l'habitude qu'on insulte sa propre mère quand il était encore dans les Bas-Fonds. Il se retint de demander des explications, songeant que le Chef d'escouade venait déjà de lui révéler une part de sa vie jusqu'alors très mystérieuse. Le seul fait qu'Erwin n'avait pas essayer de détourner sa question le surprenait. Il se contenta de marmonner, espérant malgré lui qu'Erwin ne prendrait pas son manque de réaction pour de l'impolitesse. 

Le Commandant sortit un petit boîtier de sa veste posée à côté de lui.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'en proposes une ? » sourit-il.

« Nan. Merci quand même», se rattrapa Levi. 

« Je suppose que tu as raison » soupira Erwin. 

Il jeta le reste de sa cigarette au loin avant de remettre la petite boîte dans sa veste. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la lune argentée, et Levi l'imita. Il se demanda pour la centième fois à quoi pensait l'homme qui l'avait recruté dans les Bas-Fonds, s'il se sentait encore coupable de la mort d'Isabel et Farlan, ou s'il réfléchissait à quelque plan pour déjouer une magouille politique. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, comme s'il retrouvait espoir en contemplant l'astre nocturne. 

« Je suis content que tu sois resté, Levi » dit-il dans un murmure presque doux qui fit frissonner Levi. 

Erwin le regarda avec un sourire, et Levi détourna les yeux sans rien trouver à répondre.

« Je vais aller me coucher » annonça le Commandant. 

Au moment où il allait poser la main sur la marche pour se relever, Levi l'attrapa et l'écarta en un geste rapide qui surpris Erwin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la main de Levi serrant le poignet nu d'Erwin. 

« T'allais écraser cette putain de bestiole » dit-il simplement, et il désigna du regard une limace qui continuait lentement son chemin le long d'une planche de bois.

Erwin la regarda sans réagir, puis il sembla enfin comprendre et se mit à rire.

« Je te remercie. Pauvre bête, je suis un vrai titan pour elle. »

Levi réalisa qu'il tenait encore le poignet du commandant et il le relâcha, ses doigts encore brûlant de leur contact avec la peau d'Erwin.

« T'as vraiment des comparaisons à la con. Pour toi, on est des limaces ? A part ma bite, j'ai rien de ces sales merdes gluantes » grogna-t-il avec un regard dégoûté pour l'animal. Il se rendit compte trop tard que ce qu'il venait de dire était déplacé. 

Mais Erwin n'était pas choqué et semblait au contraire amusé.

« Vraiment ? Dois-je comprendre qu'elle a aussi ces adorables petites antennes ? »

Levi se détourna, son cou soudain brûlant. 

« Putain, la ferme » dit-il, mais en entendant le rire grave d'Erwin derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait d'une remarque d'Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯ !!??? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que ce truc, mais ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté...je veux m'y remettre, j'ai trop de fics inachevées 


	12. Technique de drague

Une heure plus tôt, ç’avait semblé être un bonne idée. Un moyen de rompre sa routine un peu usée ces derniers temps, de ressentir la bonne vieille excitation des longues nuits de fête (à vrai dire il ne les avait jamais aimées), et qui sait, l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de pas trop merdique.

Mais maintenant, il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait sortir de son appartement douillet par une nuit de janvier.

Ah, si. Hanji. Hanji l'avait fait sortir de chez lui. « Si tu continues comme ça, Levi, je pourrai bientôt te mettre dans un bocal de formol pour compléter ma collection de ouistiti. Alors sors un peu, essaye de trouver quelqu'un ! » C'était ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone. Il ne voulait pas trouver quelqu'un. Il voulait juste passer son samedi soir tranquillement. « Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé trois fois rien qu'aujourd'hui ! » avait-elle rétorqué. « Tu te sens seul, alors va voir un peu le monde à l'extérieur de tes quatre murs, juste pour un soir. »

Pas faux. 

A mesure qu'Hanji parlait, il s'était laissé séduire, se disant qu'après tout, il ne lui coûterait qu'un ou deux verres d'aller faire un tour dans un bar. A trente deux ans, il était seul et s'en accommodait parfaitement bien, appréciant sa petite routine que venaient interrompre les folies d'Hanji et de son groupe d'amis de la fac. Mais après avoir passé son Noël et son anniversaire seul (Hanji et Moblit étaient partis rendre visite à leurs parents respectifs), il fallait bien avouer qu'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie le travaillait en arrière pensée. 

« Les bars sont pleins de merdes ambulantes, Hanji. Ils pensent tirer un coup facile avec moi. » _Parce que je suis plus petit que la moyenne_ , pensa-t-il avec rage. 

« Si tu y vas, ça fera au moins un type sensé dans l'affaire. Et s'il y en a un, qui te dit qu'il n'y en aura pas un deuxième. » 

Il pouvait pratiquement voir ses yeux marrons le fixer intensément pour le convaincre. 

« Tu fais chier, binoclarde... ce sera ta faute si je finis la soirée de mauvais poil. »

« Je te promets de ne pas voir la différence entre avant et après », se moqua-t-elle, et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

« A plus tard. Et Hanji...merci » rajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« De rien, et bon courage ! »

Il avait donc enfiler un jean noir, une chemise noire (quitte à sortir, il voulait au moins faire un effort, c'est-à-dire mettre la seule chose qui, selon lui, lui allait bien et le laissait à l'aise) et son manteau d'hiver et s'était engouffré dans le froid de janvier. Il avait erré dans les rues pendant près d'une demie-heure, excité et anxieux. Depuis le temps, il connaissait la plupart des bars même sans les avoir essayé tous, et chaque fois qu'il se décidait à entrer, il faisait demi-tour ou continuait à marcher. 

Il en vint presque à laisser tomber lorsqu'une série de chaises et de tables en terrasse qui n'étaient pas là dans son souvenir attira son attention. Il s'arrêta devant un bar de nuit visiblement neuf et à l'allure moderne, appelé « Aux plaisirs d'Oscar ». Il pouvait entendre la musique battre son plein à l'intérieur, et au même moment, deux jeunes hommes sortirent en riant, l'un d'eux entourant les épaules de l'autre de son bras et déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ils s'éloignèrent en continuant de rire, leur démarche incertaine, et Levi sentit à nouveau ce creux dans l'estomac qui l'avait travaillé ces dernières semaines. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si difficile quand pour certains, la bonne compagnie se trouvait à tous les coins de rue ? En haussant les épaules, il poussa la porte du bar.

Il fut envahi par un flot de lumières bleues et une musique électro qui lui monta aussitôt à la tête. L'endroit était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il fut pris d'un élan de panique qui le poussa presque à faire demi-tour. Une foule compacte se trémoussait devant lui et il se retrouva bientôt entouré de gens qui semblaient ne plus tout à fait être en possession de leur moyens, puant la sueur et la bière et clairement incapable de remarquer sa présence (un grand type mal rasé le bouscula et lui jeta un regard outré). Il parvint à se faufiler jusqu'au bar où le serveur semblait lui aussi survolté par la soirée, dansant au rythme de la musique et obligeant Levi à répéter trois fois sa commande. 

Une fois qu'il s'assit dans un coin du bar, il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en décoller tant le bordel qui se déroulait autour de lui lui changeait de son calme habituel. Ce n'était pas exactement insupportable (du moins dans un premier temps), c'était juste trop d'un coup. Ses yeux ne savaient plus ce qu'ils voyaient et il avait l'impression que la musique transformait lentement son cerveau en purée. Il se dit que peut-être Hanji avait raison et qu'à force de rester chez lui, il avait accélérer son propre vieillissement. 

Au bout de trois bières, il dû pourtant admettre que non, il allait en fait très bien, mais sortir dans un bar n'était juste pas son truc, et encore moins seul. Hanji avait voulu bien faire, mais il s'ennuyait et se sentait en décalage complet avec tout ce qu'il voyait. 

D'autant plus que depuis dix bonnes minutes, ce _sale type_ assis à une table n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. C'avait commencé par des petits coups d'oeil discrets, et comme Levi les avait retournés (il n'avait nulle part où regarder, et puis merde, le type n'était pas si mal, grand, cheveux blonds nettement peignés sur le côté, des yeux bleus perçants), le type s'était senti confiant et ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il avait essayé de sourire à Levi mais n'avait rien reçu en retour. Il s'était donc contenté de jeter des coups d'oeil de plus en plus insistants jusqu'à ne plus le quitter du regard. 

Agacé, Levi lui tourna le dos, les joues en feu (à cause de l'alcool, évidemment). Il se rendit compte que son verre était vide et héla le serveur pour un autre, le dernier avant de rentrer chez lui, se promit-il. 

Au moment où le serveur posa le verre de liquide ambré devant Levi, une forme immense se pointa à sa gauche. 

« Jean, je paye celui-là», dit une voix qui travailla le ventre de Levi encore plus efficacement que la bière. 

« Qu'est-ce... »

Une main s'avança vers son verre et y laissa tomber deux petites gélules, une orange et une verte. 

« Putain, tu te prends pour qui, là ? » s'écria Levi.

Il releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le type blond, ses yeux bleus aussi lumineux qu'une mer du sud traversée de rayons de soleil. Il portait une simple chemise blanche au col entrouvert et ses manches retroussées laissaient voir des bras puissants. Les oreilles de Levi devinrent presque sourdes à la musique qui continuait de faire vibrer la foule derrière le blond.

Il se ressaisit et s'efforça de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de foutre dans mon verre, espèce d'enculé ? » 

« Vous allez voir dans quelques secondes. »

Et à sa grande horreur, le blond sourit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, visiblement très confiant.

« J'ai rien envie de voir du tout, tu vas me foutre la paix et... »

Dans son verre, les gélules avaient commencé à se dissoudre lentement, se ramollissant à vue d’œil. Au bout de quelques secondes, deux petites masses informes orange et verte se mirent à s'étirer, se délivrant de l'enveloppe de la gélule comme d'une chrysalide, puis se solidifièrent à nouveau pour former... deux dinosaures. 

Levi resta bouche bée.

« Plutôt amusant, non ? » commenta le blond.

Levi tourna la tête, toujours trop ahuri pour parler. L'homme lui souriait encore, radieux et fier de sa petite farce. A ce stade, Levi ne savait plus s'il avait affaire à un dieu descendu de l'Olympe, à un fou, à un homme qu'il voulait épouser sur le champ ou à un petit garçon que ses parents avaient perdu dans un bar et qui s'amusait à faire des blagues aux clients. Malgré lui, il était amusé, mais il refusa de baisser sa garde. 

« Sérieusement ? » s'écria-t-il, furieux. 

Le sourire de l'homme disparu et il sembla tout à coup gêné.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ? J'avais envie de les essayer depuis des jours, mais je n'ai trouvé personne de... d'aussi séduisant, jusqu'à présent. »

La chaleur qui s'installa dans tout le corps de Levi n'avait décidément plus rien à voir avec l'alcool. Il fallait avouer que ce type était plus que bizarre, et pas forcément dans le mauvais sens, pour une fois. 

« Ah ouais ? Vous vous êtes jamais dit que vos blagues de merde pouvaient faire fuir les gens ou vous valoir un poing dans la gueule ? »

Le blond sourit, content de voir que Levi acceptait de continuer la conversation.

« C'est un risque à prendre, mais avouez que si je rencontre quelqu'un qui apprécie la blague, j'en apprends déjà beaucoup sur leur personnalité en à peine deux minutes. »

Levi se contenta de marmonner, peu convaincu. 

« Laissez-moi vous offrir un autre verre, pour me faire pardonner. Je m'appelle Erwin, au fait» dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Levi hésita, mais cet _Erwin_ n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe, et s'il pouvait sortir de cette soirée avec ne serait-ce qu'un ami, il aurait au moins récompensé ses propres efforts de socialisation. 

« Levi », dit-il en serrant la main d'Erwin. Elle était chaude, un peu moite, mais Levi se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait. C'était bon signe. Ou bien il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, s'il perdait ses principes de base. 

« Enchanté, Levi », sourit Erwin.

Levi était convaincu qu'il disait cela uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de répéter son nom, et cette pensée radoucit encore un peu sa carapace de célibataire endurci. 

« Tu seras moins enchanté si tu remets des conneries dans mon verre », le prévint Levi avec une rancune peu convaincante.

« J'ai du mal à croire ça », déclara Erwin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ah ouais ? T'as aucun problème de confiance en soi, toi. »

Erwin le considéra un instant avant de se pencher vers lui et de murmurer à son oreille, son souffle chaud électrisant la peau de Levi.

« Pas quand j'ai quelqu'un comme toi en face de moi. J'ai plus qu'envie de revoir ce petit sourire que tu as eu tout à l'heure. »

Si Erwin continuait comme ça, Levi sentait qu'il aurait de bonnes raisons de remercier Hanji le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clairement inspiré de [ce meme.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7c/4f/a2/7c4fa21e79ab5a74cc5c1f72e362749c.jpg)   
>    
> 


	13. Tant que je suis avec toi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **/!\\(Gros) spoiler pour les saisons 3-4 /!\**  
>  Et si vous avez lu le manga, vous aurez sans doute deviné...

Levi est patient. Il ne se plaint jamais quand Erwin lui passe devant sans même le voir parce qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs ; Levi peut pratiquement voir le bouillonnement d'idées permanent qui se tient dans sa tête, et la manière dont Erwin met de l'ordre dans ce qui n'est qu'un chaos sans nom pour Levi. Il ne lui en veut pas, car il sait que c'est important. Ce temps passé sans qu'Erwin le voit vraiment, Levi ne le considère pas comme perdu. Il reste près de lui quand il le peut, jamais très loin, et il attend. Il se rend utile dès que possible, ou bien il agit comme un catalyseur d'énergie positive. C'est toujours mieux, de ne pas être seul quand on a une telle mission à accomplir, pas vrai ? Il faut être là pour Erwin, même si ce n'est parfois qu'un soutien moral.

Souvent, Erwin soupire et s'excuse de ne pas être plus présent. 

« Je suis désolé, Levi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ce que tu m'avais demandé. Je te promets que ce sera fait demain. »

Levi peut attendre. Ce n'est jamais urgent. Et ce n'est jamais indispensable, en fin de compte.

« C'est pas grave, Erwin. Ça peut attendre », répond-il. 

_Tant que je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas grave..._ pense-t-il. 

Il ne lui en veut pas non plus quand il entre dans le bureau d'Erwin, tout équipé pour faire son nettoyage hebdomadaire; il enlève la poussière, nettoie les vitres des fenêtres pour donner le maximum de lumière à Erwin, et fait disparaître les cercles de café laissés par sa tasse sur le bureau en chêne massif. 

« Cette pièce serait un vrai capharnaüm sans toi, je suis désolé de te donner tant de travail supplémentaire » dit Erwin en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« C'est bon, je sais que t'as du boulot », le rassure Levi.

_Tant que je suis avec toi, ça m'est égal. Je peux m'occuper de te rendre la vie plus facile._

Erwin n'oublie jamais l'anniversaire de Levi. Ils le célèbrent avec les autres, et finissent toujours la soirée ensemble. Mais il y a toujours ce sentiment oppressant qui vient un peu gâcher leur entrevue, la certitude que demain, tout recommencera comme avant et qu'ils n'auront plus de temps. Erwin noue une nouvelle cravate autour du cou de Levi, blanche et immaculée pour remplacer celle qui a perdu sa pureté et sa douceur à force d'être lavée.

« J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas te montrer à quel point... » commence toujours Erwin, sans jamais finir. Les mots sont dangereux, et d'ailleurs ils ne servent à rien.

«C'est déjà bien, tu t'inquiètes trop. Merci, Erwin. »

_Je sais. Et je ressens la même chose pour toi. Et tant que je suis avec toi, on n'aura jamais besoin d'en dire plus._

La nuit, Erwin se couche toujours très tard. Il serre Levi dans ses bras, l'entoure de sa chaleur protectrice, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres comme un remerciement et une façon de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir lui donner plus. Et Levi comprend. Il sait qu'Erwin se refuse beaucoup de choses, et que s'il était libre, entre tous, ce serait Levi qu'il choisirait. 

_C'est bien ainsi,_ pense Levi. _Tant que je peux te sentir contre moi, tout ira bien._

Et puis, de plus en plus souvent, Erwin se referme sur lui-même, et Levi se sent impuissant. Il continue comme avant, et redouble même ses efforts. Il essaye de cacher sa propre peur grandissante de perdre Erwin. Le regard d'Erwin est de plus en plus lointain, et Levi peine à le ramener à lui.

_La fin approche, il le faut. La guerre sera bientôt finie, et tu pourras te reposer. Tant qu'on reste ensemble, on y arrivera._

Quand il laisse Erwin partir, Levi le dépose délicatement sur le lit dans la maison en ruines. Il nettoie son visage et caresse une dernière fois ses cheveux blonds. Il entend presque sa voix lui dire qu'il est désolé de le laisser derrière. Et Levi n'arrive plus à se dire que ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'Erwin n'est plus avec lui. Le monde autour est comme plongé dans une nuit sombre pour l'éternité, silencieux et vide, sans plus rien pour se raccrocher.

Et puis Levi se souvient encore de sa promesse. Tuer le Titan Bestial. Ça, il peut encore le faire. Pour Erwin. Ce sera toujours pour Erwin. Il embrasse une dernière fois ses lèvres déjà froides.

_Bientôt, je serai de nouveau avec toi. Et tout sera bien._


End file.
